elizabethschildrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles III
Charles III Born: London, England, December 1 1766 Died: Tower of London, England, June 24 1824 Title: King of Great Britain 1778-1808 1816-1824, King of Newfoundland 1778-1803, King of Canada 1778-1799 1817- 1819, King of New England 1778-1799, King of Midwest Territories 1778-1794, King of Duchy of Flordia, Carolina, Georgia, Virginia, Maryland, New York 1779-1788 Predessor: Henry IX 1740-1778 Duncan XXI 1808-1816 Sucessor: Matilda II 1824-1885 Spouse: Charlotte Georgine of Mecklenburg November 17 1769-May 14 1818 'M'arriage After the death of Henry IX, Charles, then eleven years old, was crowned king of Great Britain. One of the first acts as king was to establish the Midwest Territories. After establishing different counties in the territories, he made a Duchy named Maryland after his governess, Mary whom he cared for deeply. In 1785, a woman named Charlotte of Mecklenburg traveled to England asking for England's help with French-German border issues. England was going to settle the arguement between France and Germany. France then gave land to England from the New World. They have England four duchies Carolina, Georgia, Florida, and Virginia. However, Charles III took a liking to the German woman, Charlotte. This meant that he gave Germany more land and the border line cut through parts of France. Charles quickly made Charlotte his bride. She would never return back to Germany. On October 28, 1785 France declared war on Germany. England began to invade France in early 1786. 'The French-German Confict (1785-1789) ' Charles III took over forts in Normandy and Cherbourgh. Charlotte wrote to her German family on several occasions asking them to stop the madness and give France back there lands. The French people were begging King Louis XVI for peace, but the king kept war with Germany. In 1788 the French took all their Duchies back that they gave the king previously. Suddenly, after four to three years of war, the French people declared a Revolution. France surrendored lands east of Paris to Germany and the Holy Roman Empire. The French Revolution was just the start of the chaos. 'War on Newfoundland (1792-1796) ' The people of Newfoundland felt heavily ignored by there king. Charles III refused to accept any male representative for any Duchy from the New World. They noticed that France was declaring freedom and erupted a country built through democracy. They too wanted to be free. Newfoundland declared themselves part of Canada. Then, Canada declared a Revolution against King Charles III of Great Britain. 'Canadian Revolution (1793-1799) ' Canada declared war against Great Britain and New England on September 28 1793. Germany aided England with a fleet of 83 ships to sail to New England. Once the ships were in New England, they tried taking the Fort of Montreal. The troops failed in taking the Fort. Canada wrote a new consitution with common rights and created a very powerful army. Canada took the county of Maine in Winter 1794. King Charles III was extremly outraged at his people for such a crime. Anyone caught plotting to overthrow or destroy the monarchy was executed. England tried invading Canada, yet the campaign failed once again. Canda also took over New Hampshire, and Vermont in the year 1796. England took the Fort of Quebec (main headquarters of the Canadian Presidency). England surrendored all forces when Canda took hold of New York Harbor, the main port to get into New England. 'Depression of 1801 & the Rise of Duncan XXI ' The economy was extremly poor during the aftermath of the Canadian Revolution. An esitmated 40-45% of all people living in Great Britain were homeless and unemployed. Ireland's economy was extremly good and they saw England as a weak country. The young king of Ireland, Duncan, 22, invaded Wales. Charles III sent his entire army to Wales not wanting to risk his throne. He started to raise taxes dramatically. Duncan promised to lower the taxes if the Welish people let him through into England. The Welish people responded by aiding the Irish to attack London. In 1805, Duncan invaded Buckingham then London. It wasn't until late November of 1806 that he invaded London. Charles III was captured while his wife a daughter, Matilda, were able to escape to Normandy, France. In 1808, Charles III's power was overthrown to Duncan. 'Duncan's Rule ' Duncan XXI lowered taxes as he promised and made his new capital London. Due to such low taxes, the military was falling dramatically. German forces started to invade England, while Charlotte gathered troops and began invading Ireland. On August 3 1809, Ireland was taken by Charlotte and the Germans. King Charles III was locked up on the Isle of Man. It wasn't until 1812 that he was set free. He moved to Ireland with his wife and daughter until the Irish supported his cause. In 1816, Charles III took his throne back and Duncan was captured. Duncan died in 1817 at the age of 32 due to lack of water in his jail cell. Charles III spent the rest of his reign crushing rebillions and spending England back into debt. Issues: John January 28 1786-Janary 31 1786 Charles January 19 1789-December 8 1790 miscarriage 1792 Matilda 1795-1796 miscarriage 1798 stillbirth 1799 miscarriage 1803 Queen Matilda II 1805-1885